Marvel United 2: AIM of Victory
by cornholio4
Summary: Asgard and the Nine Realms is saved but Peter along with Kitty Pryde have to deal with the terrorist AIM faction, wannabe superheroes and a foe similiar to someone they have fought with! Peter Parker/Kitty Pryde and sequel to Marvel United!
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel United 2: A.I.M. of Victory**

**Iron Man 3 spoilers**

It had been the start of January and Peter was thinking of his life since helping save Earth, Asgard and practically the nine realms:

He had accepted the intern job at Stark Industries though he was annoyed by the head of security Happy Hogan pestering him about his ID badge every time he entered the building.

Outside of school, his time as Spider-Man and his internship he was having his friendship with Gwen and going out with the mutant girl Kitty Pryde who as it turned out lived in New York when not at the Xavier school. He remembered visiting her house for the first time:

_Peter in his normal civilian clothes knocked on the door and was greeted by Kitty's parents Carmen a man with glasses and a goatee and Theresa a woman with short brown hair._

_He saw Kitty in a short sleeved red shirt and jeans coming down the stairs and after hugging her he shrieked at the sight of some sort of dog sized purple dragon. "What is that thing?" he asked terrified at the thing._

"_It followed me back from Asgard and Thor said I could have it." Kitty said smiling and Peter thought he must have been tired after getting back from Asgard that he didn't notice the thing "I called him Lockheed and he's really friendly."_

"_We have to hide him when visits come." Said Carmen with a chuckle._

There were attacks by the terrorist known as the Mandarin and Tony went missing after his Malibu Home was blown up. After worrying about him he got a message form Tony saying he was fine. On Christmas morning he saw a news report showing Tony had saved the US President's life from the corporation Advanced Idea Mechanics.

The media afterwards reported that as it turned out they were behind the attacks and the Mandarin was just a drunk actor hired by the company's now dead leader Aldrich Killian to cover up the defects of his company's Extremis serum.

It was the second of January and Peter went to the Stark Industries building and was greeted by Tony and Bruce Banner who had taken a job at Stark Industries after the events of New York. "Did you really blow up your armours?" asked Peter curiously as he was led to his usual workplace.

"Yeah and I removed my Arc Reactor, I don't need my armour since I am Iron Man." Tony said smirking "though Rhodey still has his and I still have a spare one whenever Iron Man is still needed though I got a lot more time to spend with Pepper."

The three of them went to Peter's workroom where there was a monitor with the news on. "Nice of you to join our science family Peter." Tony said smiling.

"Our what Tony?" asked Bruce suddenly and then something the news anchor said caught their ears.

"_In other news a being fitting description of the Hulk laid waste to a town in New Mexico yesterday..._"

They then turned to the monitor with shock and horror on their faces.

"_Military General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross who had long led the search for the Hulk has said 'this is exactly why the Hulk needs to be locked up. The man responsible for this destruction and much more 'is free and because of his association with the vigilantes called the Avengers the government and public is turning a blind eye to him! He needs to be locked up like the monster he is and not celebrated as if he is some kind of hero!_"

"That is impossible I was nowhere near New Mexico yesterday and the Big Guy hasn't gone out since Asgard." Bruce said in confusion and fear.

"Something is amiss here!" Tony said deep in thought.

Tandy Bowen was at her home reading her paper when her phone rang. She answered it and the voice on the other end said "Tandy its Kyle, I have found the perfect addition to the Defenders!"

A man in a business suit and balding blonde hair entered the building of Kilgore International. He then checked in at the reception desk.

After quarter of an hour he was approached by a woman in an orange business suit and a younger no older than thirteen girl who looked like her in a purple business suit. "Mr Kilgore will see you now Mr Tarleton."

Mr Tarleton followed them to an office door which held a plaque which read "**K. Kilgore**". He then entered and saw a desk and behind it was a revolving chair with its back facing the front of the desk.

"Mr George Tarleton?" asked a childish male voice. George Tarleton shook his head with a glare on his face.

"Yes Kade Kilgore." Said George nodding "I have heard rumours that you masterminded the death of your father so you can inherit Kilgore Manufacturing and then bribed the board into making you CEO."

"They are just rumours George my friend." Said the voice with a tut "and I proved to be a better businessman than daddy anyway. When Mr Hammer got arrested I managed to buy out Hammer Industries and merge it with daddy's company to form Kilgore International. I guess George you are in charge now that Mr Killian is no more?"

"Yes I have taken over A.I.M. as the new title of Scientist Supreme." George said shaking his head "so you will be doing business with me from now on."

"Not a good way to talk to your partner George." Tutted the voice once more "I guess the Hulk A.I.M. made was seen yesterday."

"It was but there is more attention to attend to. We managed to find a host for the Suit!" George said remembering that they had found said suit shortly before Killian was killed at the oil rig "We will have our own agent we have codenamed 'Venom!'"

"I guess that's good news." Said the voice and George turned around and saw that the woman and the girl are still there.

"What's with them?" asked George wondering if the girl should be in school right now.

"Lori and Lana are my personal security force and I would appreciate it if you will treat them with respect as Lana is a close friend of mine." Said the voice with scorn.

"Whatever!" George said getting angry "how about the weapon you have been asked to make?"

"It's being made." Said the voice dismissively "we found it in Hammer's plans and we are improving it. We will have it done in no time!"

"We are done for the moment but remember who is in charge here, you kid!" George said with a glare. The chair then turned to face the desk. Sitting in the chair was a boy no older than thirteen with spike black hair, a black business suit and red tie.

"Who are you calling a kid?" glared the twelve year old Kade Kilgore.

**There is the first chapter and I am waiting for the pilot of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to air before I work on anymore chapters. Sorry for the short first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little death in here but nothing graphic. Also I won't go into too much detail with how this ties into Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Until it airs and explains the Extremis connection. Okay this is because I am too impatient to wait till Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. airs before working on this. Also have anyone else seen the pictures of the men in red masks?**

The next day in the late afternoon Peter was in his room wearing his glasses, white shirt and blue shirt over it (he also had his Spider-Man suit underneath his clothes). He was remembering that he Aunt May was accepting with Kitty even after finding out she was a mutant and as it turned out she had figured out Peter was-Spider-Man after he first stopped the Lizard.

Also Kitty had told her parents of him being Spider-Man after she got home with Lockheed who seemed accepting of their daughter going out with a vigilante. Waiting for Kitty to come over for a date he was watching the news:

"_In response to the sightings of the Hulk in New Mexico yesterday CEO of Stark Industries, armoured avenger and close friend of the Hulk Doctor Bruce Banner, Tony Stark has stated whatever caused the attacks was not Doctor Banner and even gave CCTV evidence that placed him at Stark Industries during the time o this attack._

_General Ross has this to say 'both Stark and Banner are a danger to the safety of the American people! Ever since Stark built his little weaponised toy people have been giving him a free pass to do whatever he likes! 'Mark my words Banner will endanger innocents and I will have no pleasure in having to say 'I told you so!'"_

He shook his head glaring at the TV, General Ross sounded like he was obsessed with locking up Bruce. Hear a knock on the downstairs door he turned off the TV and picked up his backpack.

He then walked downstairs and answered the door to see a smiling Kitty in a winter jacket, green shirt and jeans. "Kitty and I are going out Aunt May!" Peter yelled to his Aunt in the living room.

"Okay Peter, you both have fun!" Peter heard his aunt's voice as he exited through the door and shut it. They began walking through the streets when they came across someone familiar in a wheelchair.

"Flash?" Peter asked as he spotted his former tormentor who was in a wheelchair.

"Hey Parker!" Flash greeted with a hand wave "just go back from the doctors; they said my feet should be good again in a couple weeks."

"Good to know!" Peter said smiling as Flash was rolled away by someone Peter recognised as Flash's mum.

"Who was that?" asked Kitty confused at the jock that along with wearing a jacket also had a spider shirt.

"Flash Thompson star of the Midtown High Basketball team and chief tormentor of nerds." Peter clarified as they continued walking "was in an accident last week and got both of his legs injured!"

Soon after walking they came across the sounds of some sort of mugging. They went to an alley and saw a man down being beaten down by several thugs in grey hoodies with the letters "**FOH**" in red print at the back and had red scarfs covering their mouths. They heard words of "mutie" being uttered.

They then rushed to another alley and Peter changed into his Spider-Man costume and after giving Kitty his backpack he told her "wait here!"

He then went back to the alley and sneaking up on them he said "what are you guys doing here as Halloween was months ago?"

"Spider-Man!" yelled one of the thugs in surprise.

"He's probably a mutie freak, let's get him!" commanded one of them and Peter used his spider sense to dodge their hits and started fighting them.

"You can't stop the Friends of Humanity!" yelled one of the thugs as he was then kicked in the face by Peter. Peter then noticed Kitty had come back wearing his backpack on her back and a ski mask with a hole at the back letting her ponytailed hair through.

"I thought I told you to wait!" Peter said glaring at her underneath his mask. Kitty only chuckled as she phased through some thugs and then kicked them.

"I can take care of myself and I thought I could help!" Kitty responded and soon all the thugs were down and the person they were beaten down on then ran back home.

"Let's look up on who these idiots are." Peter said as he looked through his backpack and took out a communication device Tony made for him, that could be used to contact Tony or JARVIS

"Good evening Mr Parker Sir." Said the robotic voice of JARVIS to Peter.

"Good Evening JARVIS." Peter said back to the robotic A.I. having the device to his ear "what can you find on the Friends of Humanity?"

"Certainly sir." JARVIS said and after a minute he continued "the Friends of Humanity is an anti-mutant group founded during Senator Robert Kelly's campaign to register mutants made up of his supporters. The group's membership includes former soldiers of the late Colonel William Stryker and deflected S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The group has lost support after the mutant battle at Alcatraz Island. The group was founded and currently led by anti mutant activist Sebastian 'Bastion' Gilbert."

"I heard of those guys." Kitty said through her mask as Peter put the communication device back in his backpack "a gang of them once tried to storm the Institute a week before we were recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. but we stopped them and had them arrested!"

"You are not ready..." said one of the FOH thugs on the ground. Peter then decided to lift him up by his collar.

"Ready for what?" Peter asked with venom in his voice. The thug fearing for his life decided to squeal.

"Okay Bastion has been in talks with A.I.M. since Aldrich Killian died." The thug sang.

"A.I.M. you mean the company that was responsible for the Mandarin Attacks?" asked Kitty remembering the news report.

"Why is your leader talking with A.I.M?" asked Peter and the thug continued.

"A.I.M. agreed to dose up with Extremis so we can better fight the mutant freaks!" with that Peter punched the tug out could before letting him go and fall to the ground.

"I think we may need to speak to Tony about this tomorrow." Peter said changing back into his normal clothes.

"You think this is somehow connected with the Hulk like attack in New Mexico." Asked Kitty thoughtfully as she took off her mask and gave Peter back his backpack.

"I wouldn't bet my money against it." Peter said seriously as they started walking again "who knows what A.I.M. was doing before or even what they're doing right now!"

Then a thug came back up and then Peter and Kitty heard a gunshot. They turned and were shocked to see a bullet had gone through the thug's head and he was now dead. They looked up and saw a dark figure that then went away.

In an apartment which served as the 'headquarters' of the wannabe team of superheroes Tyrone, Tandy, Kyle and Patsy were all seated in their costumes. "I know we have been in obscurity in the last few months." Commented Kyle "but I have a plan to change that with our new member who Hellcat had found!"

Patsy smiled and then entered a black bald man with a little bit of a beard. Tyrone and Tandy both groaned. "Why are we bringing in this loser Nighthawk?" Tandy asked with scorn in her voice.

"Show them Michael!" said Kyle smiling as Michael Peterson glowed red for a second and having the appearance of being on fire in the inside before he went back to normal. The Defenders had their jaws out of their mouths.

"Finally someone with actual powers!" exclaimed Tyrone happily "maybe now we will get some recognition!"

"Stardom and live interviews, here we come!" Tandy smiled sitting back on her chair.

"I don't know Kyle, I think I should go back to see my son." Michael said to Kyle not sure of the idea of being with the Defenders.

"You will be alright Michael so let's talk names." Said Kyle putting his hand on Michael's shoulders "I was thinking the Human Torch, Mr Heat Ray or maybe even Firepower!"

Kade Kilgore was in his office at his desk with Lori and Lana at either side of them. He was facing a man with white hair and a white goatee. He was wearing a black business suit, at the back was a large upside down purple triangle and within it was a smaller black upside down triangle.

"So we have a deal Mr Bastion?" asked the childish genius and billionaire facing the older man glaring at him.

"Yes Tarleton has command over the Friends of Humanity as long as you use your Extremis to give us the power we need to destroy the Mutie freaks!" said Bastion and then Lana and Lori were now glaring at him.

"Please watch your language Mr Bastion as Lana and her mummy are mutants themselves!" smiled Kade signalling to his mother and daughter duo security force.

"What you brought freaks in with me..." exclaimed Bastion in anger as both Lori and Lana's hands began glowing orange.

"It seems there was a complication when Lana was born and so they can only use their powers when they are together." Said Kade now spot a devilish grin "I got a phone call from Mr Tarleton earlier today and I am so sorry!"

"Fo-fo-for what?" asked Bastion stepping back in fear as Lori and Lana slowly walked towards him.

"Now we have the Friends of Humanity to serve as more of our soldiers we don't need you anymore Bastion!" said Kade who's grin turned into an evil smirk "but don't worry we will be sure to let your soldiers know their leader died at the hands of the Mutants they fought against. You will be able to die knowing you have become a martyr for your cause!"

"Please take care of Mr Bastion!" commanded Kade to Lori and Lana who then both shot energy blasts from their hands at Bastion who had ran towards the door in fear.

Soon he picked up his phone and said "Mr Tarleton Mr Bastion has been taken care of, Yeah I think it is time for Agent Venom to make his appearance as well!"

**Sorry for another kind of short chapter. Most of the chapters will be focusing on Peter and Kitty and we won't be seeing the Defenders again for a while. Yeah Michael is from the SHIELD pilot and that is how this is tied into that. Also yeah I changed Bastion around in order to fit him into this sort of realistic movie universe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter in the morning (which was a Saturday) was watching the news that the Friends of Humanity leader Bastion was found dead in his home, during the night. "That's fantastic!" Peter thought sarcastically and bitterly "the best person to question about the bigot thugs' relationship with A.I.M. is now dead so I am in a dead end!"

He then went outside and met with Kitty who would be coming with him to Stark Industries as Tony had arranged for her to be allowed to. "So Bastion is dead just as we found out his group was working with A.I.M." said Peter shaking his head.

"Peter I thought of something!" said Kitty thoughtfully "what if the current A.I.M. leader arranged for Bastion's death, since he had gotten what he wanted from him!"

"Yeah that makes sense..." Peter said getting what his girlfriend was saying "A.I.M. may have needed the Friends for an army and once they have them, they have no use for their leader!"

Peter then decided to change the subject and asked how things were going in the Xavier Institute. "Things are alright!" said Kitty happily thinking of the now government funded Mutant school "some of the younger students want to be in a team themselves so they are put in a group called the New Mutants with Bobby in charge of them though Storm is not sure about putting them in missions, Logan is usually busy with his new job as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Hank is usually busy as the American ambassador!"

They soon reached Stark Industries and went in, putting on their badges so they won't be pestered by Happy. Once arriving in the workspace they were greeted by Tony and Bruce who they shared their theory with.

"Good theory but with Killian Dead and the Mandarin plot revealed to the public I just wish I knew what A.I.M. could be after right now..." Tony said but was then interrupted by his girlfriend and CEO of his company Pepper Potts.

"Tony." Pepper said seriously "General Ross is here to see you!"

Tony and Bruce both looked serious and told Peter and Kitty "please stay out of the way, this could get messy."

Peter and Kitty then went and each hide behind a different cupboard, positioned so they could see what would happen.

Then entered in full military uniform were General Ross and three of his soldiers. "General Ross!" Tony said with a little bit of contempt in his voice "never a pleasure."

"Stark...Banner..." Ross then said making no effort to hide his contempt "I want to know if Banner is willing to go into my custody before things get out of hand."

"As I said General Bruce has an alibi for that supposed Hulk attack in New Mexico." Tony said with fury in his eyes "you should be investigating that incident instead of just trying to imprison a hero!"

"Banner is a monster plain and simple!" Ross said glaring at Tony "he's a freak laboratory monster, I have worked hard all of my life to keep this country safe from the likes of him and you dare call him a hero?"

"If it wasn't for you using a put on ice super soldier serum on Blonsky Bruce would not have had to save the people of Harlem from your mistake." Tony said glaring back at Ross.

"You should have kept designing weapons Stark instead of using your toy to play hero." Fury said shaking his head "you superpowered folk think you are above the law, like this Mutant abominations..."

Peter could see that Kitty was glaring at the general for that statement and they heard Tony slamming the table with his hand.

"So you are one of those anti-mutant bigots, like the one who was found dead this morning?" asked Tony his voice rising.

"Bastion Gilbert knew how dangerous those things are!" said Ross "I had work with the late Colonel Stryker who had the right idea those creatures should be dealt with. I think it seemed Bastion's group had the right idea."

"So you condemn us using our powers to help people but you condone bigots being violent thugs?" roared Tony right back "that just shows what a big fat hypocrite you are Ross! General unless you are on official business that does not involve blaming things on my friends without proof, do not bother coming back here!"

Ross then shot one last glare at Tony and Bruce as he left with his soldiers. He managed to get out one last statement "Stark unlike your friends with the shield and the flag themed armour, I am a true patriot!"

Peter and Kitty then got out as Fury shut the door. "Surprised you didn't Hulk out there Bruce." Said Tony managing to calm himself down.

"I have been practicing managing my anger in case I had to deal with Ross again." Bruce shrugged with a smile.

"Charming man..." Peter muttered "it seems you have dealt with him before."

"The World Security Council originally wanted Blonsky on the Avengers and at the time Ross had him in his custody." Tony explained to the shock of Peter, Kitty and Bruce at the very idea of that monster being an Avenger "S.H.I. . asked me to ask for Blonsky turned over to them, knowing I would anger Ross enough for him to refuse. I had hoped I would have to deal with that man again."

"He really seems to have it in for you Bruce." Kitty commented.

"It's not just that he is after the Hulk, it's also because my girlfriend Betty is his daughter." Bruce said sadly.

"So if you two get married you Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners will be kind of awkward." Peter joked and the others let out a chuckle.

"Sir I have managed to intercept a signal between A.I.M. and the Friends of Humanity plus a location they will be meeting tonight." J.A.R.V.I.S. said through a nearby computer.

"Dammit" Tony said with an annoyed snarl "my new suit is nowhere near completed and I have a date with Pepper tonight!"

"We can go ourselves Tony!" Peter offed and Kitty nodded. Tony then gave out a smile.

"Alright then Young Avengers!" Tony said and the two teens smiled at the name.

That night outside the abandoned theatre building J.A.R.V.I.S. had said would be the meeting place Peter was in his Spider-Man suit and Kitty was in her X-Men uniform with an added mask. l this mask was leather like the rest of her costume, resembled a ski mask with the eye hole and the back of it had a hole for her ponytailed hair to go through.

They were hiding on the ceiling and spotted several Friends of Humanity thugs entering. "I think we can sneak in and snoop around trying to see what they and A.I.M. are up to!" Peter said and Kitty nodded.

Kitty then put her arms around Peter's neck as he climbed down the wall of the building and went through an open window.

There were two Friends of Humanity thugs there guarding the place and they snooped down and each beat up one of them. Beating down any guards that came their way they soon entered a door which put them at the balcony of a room with chairs and a stage.

The walls were filled with anti mutant propaganda posters which included slogans like "**Down with Mutants!**", "**Muties are evil!**", "**Mutantkind will destroy this planet!**" and "**Mutants must be stopped!**"

"Are you alright?" Peter asked Kitty wondering how this anti mutant propaganda would affect Kitty.

"I'm fine!" Kitty said managing to control herself. Peter looked at the chairs and saw that not only the costumed thugs were there but normally dressed people as well. Peter was also surprised to see teenagers he knew at this school including Sally Avril a jerk popular girl and there was even his deputy principal Mr Herbert Landon.

Taking a closer look they saw a podium and behind it was a large banner featuring the Friends of Humanity logo. At the podium stood a brown haired man with a black shirt, brown suit and red tie. Behind him were several A.I.M. personnel in yellow uniforms. Among them standing out due to his normal business suit was George Tarleton.

"Friends of Humanity this morning our beloved leader Bastion was found murdered and I have it in good faith that it was two murderous Mutants who took his life!" the man said to the furious roars of the crowd "we must strike force and continue our cause for that is what Bastion would have wanted! I Graydon Creed will now take his place as our new commander!"

Graydon then pointed to the A.I.M. personnel he continued "our allies in A.I.M. have agreed to help us on our righteous cause! With their Extremis we will be able to fight back and help exterminate Mutants from the face of the earth!"

"You alright?" asked Peter facing Kitty who managed to keep herself calm despite how angry she was, nodded as they continued to listen.

George then took up the podium and said "as Scientist Supreme of A.I.M. I George Tarleton will tell you that Extremis will be able to recreate you in order to make you stronger as you will need extra strength against Mutants..."

"Sorry to interupt this meeting but I am afraid it will have to be abjured early!" Peter said as he web slinged down with Kitty on his back.

"Spider-Man?" questioned George surprised "I would have expected Stark to show up!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Peter said as the Friends of Humanity got up and started to attack him and Kitty.

"They are probably Muties!" shouted one of the thugs as they saw Peter and Kitty using their powers against them. Then after five minutes police barged in having gotten a call from someone spying the hate group enter the hall.

As the police started making arrests some of the Friends of Humanity were managing to escape. Peter and Kitty saw George, Graydon and A.I.M. guard escaping and went after them.

They had managed to outrun the two heroes and were now on the room where a helicopter was waiting for them. Before entering George took out his cell phone and said "Spider-Man and some super powered girl is in the building, you know what do!"

As Kitty and Peter were trying to find George, Peter then felt his Spider-Sense go off and they both managed to miss what looked like the Hulk charging at them.

"Bruce what has gotten into you?" Peter questioned as he and Kitty had to go out an open window and they managed to land safely on the ground.

They heard a smash as the Hulk had jumped through the wall and landed on his feet. Peter saw this hulk had black hair, was red and had black stretch pants.

"That's not Bruce!" Peter and Kitty said as they were being chased by this Red Hulk.

"You think this was the being responsible for that New Mexico incident?" questioned Kitty and Peter nodded, so it seemed A.I.M. was behind the Hulk sighting in New Mexico.

They then began running away from this Red Hulk which put them onto the streets. The police spotted the Red Hulk and began shooting at it as reporters were there taking pictures.

Peter then decided to shoot a web at the Red Hulk's face and then web slinged to him to punch him on the face. Less than half of a minute later Peter and Kitty were running away from the Red Hulk again.

"Peter for a smart boy who's a whiz on science you just did the dumbest thing I have ever seen anyone do!" Kitty said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I am not sure what I was thinking!" Peter said they saw the Red Hulk was zapped by blue energy.

They then saw on a rooftop firing on the Red Hulk using a modified Chitauri Gun was none other than Frank Castle the Punisher.

The Punisher then looked at Peter and Kitty before disappearing. Peter and Kitty then saw the Red Hulk was now running away. "Did the Punisher just help us?" Kitty asked and Peter nodded.

After dropping Kitty off at her house Peter web slinged back to his house. Now it was confirmed that A.I.M. not only had ties to the Friends of Humanity but this Red hulk who had seemed to be the one that attacked New Mexico.

Deciding to wait until the next day before trying to put this together Peter web slinged into an open window which led to his room. He went downstairs to see Aunt May as he took off his mask.

As Aunt May was making sure Peter was alright they heard a gruff voice saying "so this is where Spider-Man lives?"

They turned and were shocked to see a grinning man with a five o clock shadow and a dark black bodysuit with a white skull on the chest. The man went through the front door and when Peter looked through the window he saw the man had disappeared.

As Peter was going for bed he was panicking as his brain was processing this new simple fact:

The Punisher now knew where he lived!

**I am putting together a team for Peter and Kitty, what do you think would be a good name? Maybe the Secret Avengers or Marvel Knights.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saw the UK premiere of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Pilot which has giving me ideas. Also I have started watching Arrow since buying the first season on DVD. Different companies but it may give me ideas.**

The next morning Peter grumbled as he got ready for school. He still couldn't believe one of the most dangerous man in the entire country knew where he lived and by proxy who he was.

Before leaving his room he picked up his communication device and said into it "J.A.R.V.I.S. did you do that background check I asked you to do on George Tarleton a few days ago."

"Yes sir." Responded J.A.R.V.I.S. "George Tarleton was a small time physicist who in 1999 was recruited by Aldrich Killian to be a founding member of Advanced Idea Mechanics. When A.I.M. expanded since then he was made Vice President. After the death of Aldrich Killian he took control and took the monitor of 'Scientist Supreme'. There are reports that since Killian's downfall he had A.I.M. merged with several terrorist cells and continues black market dealings."

Peter put the device back; at least he knew something about the boss of the whole plot even if he had no idea of his goals or plans.

Arriving at the school and after his parking his skateboard (I don't know what happens where people put their skateboards if they are riding them to school, give me a break!) he went inside.

People were around the notice board and when he got the chance it showed that Sally Avril and Mr Landon were arrested for being a part of the Friends of Humanity and the school board would not let them back if they got free, the school not wanting to do anything to say they were supporting a hate group.

Therefore there was an announcement about who the new deputy principal was and auditions to take Sally's place in the cheerleading squad. After looking at the board he turned around and saw Gwen there.

"Gwen tell me something." Peter asked as they were walking to class together "I am not saying you are with those thugs but do you have anything against Mutants?"

"Peter if I didn't like people with super powers would I hang out with you?" Gwen asked shaking her head as if Peter made a really stupid statement.

"Guess not..." muttered Peter and then Peter noticed Gwen had a hint of worry in her voice.

"So that Red Hulk... are you okay?" asked Gwen with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah I am fine; we just need to find out how the Red Hulk came to be." Peter questioned and Gwen laughed.

"No problem figuring that our when you have the original Hulk and Tony 'I can build anything in a cave with a box of scraps' Stark on your side." Gwen said laughing. They then spotted Flash in his wheelchair this time looking tired.

"You think Flash is alright?" Peter asked looking worried and Gwen just shook her head.

In the afternoon after school he went to Stark Tower (not before sending a message to Aunt May so she would know where he went) and met Kitty along the way. "So what you are saying is that the Punisher followed you home?" Kitty asked looking worried "did he do anything?"

"No just let me and Aunt May know that he was there and then he just left." Peter said annoyed.

They then entered the Tower and met Bruce and Tony at their workspace. After explaining to them what had happened Tony said "well it seems we know that the mastermind is Killian's old lackey and now it seems Bruce has a red duplicate going around!"

"Who knows how this Red Hulk was created, someone may have gotten my blood or someone was doing the same thing I was doing." Bruce said shrugging. Tony and Kitty noticed they so called Science Brothers were on a laptop.

"What exactly are you doing?" Kitty asked perplexed.

"Hacking into an S.H.I.E.L.D. phone call." Tony said smiling "seeing if S.H.I.E.L.D. knows anything."

Then the four superpowered individuals listened to the hacked conversation:

"_So Agent Skye, Mike is in the recovery processor and he should be ready to resume his life soon._"

"Never heard of an Agent Skye or this Mike." Tony said shrugging his shoulders before he paused "wait did that voice seem familiar?"

Bruce did look alarmed as well as the conversation continued.

"_So any word on this Red Hulk? Maybe the same people who gave Mike his gamma super soldier Extremis powers?_"

"Did you hear that right?" asked Tony interested "J.A.R.V.I.S. remind me to look up this Mike person, maybe he can join our little club!"

"Yes Sir." Responded J.A.R.V.I.S.

"_Perhaps but we are not sure, there are things not even we know about._"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. not knowing anything, that's new." Muttered Tony while he and Bruce were still pondering why that voice seemed familiar.

"_We will get in touch you new Agent Skye._"

"_Yes Coulson._"

Bruce and Tony both had their jaws drop to the ground while the superhero couple both looked confused.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. tell Fury I want to speak to him about what really happened when Loki escaped from the Hellicarrier!" Tony commanded with a serious look on his face which had a hint of anger.

In an office George and Kade were meeting with Graydon. "How do you propose we deal with the interfering Spider-Man and his little new sidekick?" asked Graydon while the barely teen businessman and the Scientist Supreme both laughed.

"We fight spider with spider!" smiled George, then came through the door was a humanoid monster like being that seemed to be covered in a black substance and had black tendrils coming out of his back and arms.

He stood taller than anyone else in the room and was really muscular. It had razor sharp teeth, a long tongue sticking out of its mouth and while monstrous eyes with no pupils in them. Graydon looked at the monster terrified.

"Graydon Creed meet Agent Venom." Smirked George as the monster looked ready to kill.

**Yeah just a little something to hold you over!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, this will now tie into the awesome Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. show. This may be unrelated but I have recently got Batman Arkham Origins for the 360 and I have fought of an idea of a fic where Spidey early in his career has to fight 8 villains after a bounty on his head.**

A week later Peter and Kitty were now in Stark Tower with Bruce and Tony. Tony was in front of a display screen. "Okay so Fury has not been answering my calls." Tony said as the screen showed a map of an alleyway between two buildings "but I have managed to intercept this message of a possible meeting place for A.I.M."

"We intercepted it from some group that calls itself 'the Rising Tide'." Said Bruce.

"Wait Rising Tide?" asked Kitty looking a little confused.

"I have heard of them." Peter responded casually "just some organisation of hackers trying to find information of secrets and expose them to the public."

"Some of the A.I.M. men had said something about 'Agent Venom' and so you may have someone for you to fight in there." Said Tony and then the monitor then showed a man in a suit with brown slightly balding hair "also by if any chance this man Phil Cousin shows up, tell him Tony and Bruce want to have a word with him!"

Unknown to them a man with a skull on his chest was outside listening in using an encryption key. "This should be fun!" the man said before walking away in an alley.

**MU2:AOF**

Later that afternoon Peter and Kitty were on a rooftops in their Spider-Man and Shadowcat (with the ski like mask) costumes.

"Okay Tony we are in position!" Peter said to his communicator as they saw two men in A.I.M. suits in an alleyway with a briefcase.

But then Peter was knocked over by a being from his left. The being began punching Peter ruthlessly before he pushed him off.

Kitty then went and helped Peter up as they saw Agent Venom a black monster with tendrils coming out of his body.

"Oh god..." Kitty said looking extremely scared "it's wearing that black suit that possessed you when we were in Oscorp."

"And it didn't set off my spider sense!" Peter muttered as he had to quickly dodge the tendrils coming his way.

**MU2:AOF**

The Punisher Frank Castle sweeped down as the A.I.M. men was talking. Taking out his custom made gun made using the Chitauri weapons he reversed engineered he began fitting at the Goons just as they spotted him.

He took a goon by his throat against a wall and shouted "What are you guys planning?"

"We were just collecting some Intel left over by Kilgore International, it's all in that briefcase!" the goon explained terrified for his life as Frank knocked him out and let him go. He turned left and saw some female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent picking up the briefcase which was dropped when he made his appearance.

"I need that." Frank said as he tackled the woman to the ground and after a struggle he managed to knock her out and then climb up the alley holding the briefcase.

**MU2:AOF**

Kitty tried to get away from Venom only for him to shoot a tendril at her like a web and pull her in so he could punch her.

Venom then leapt at Peter delivering punches to his face. Venom then let go as he was being shot at by Frank using his Chitauri gun. Venom then leapt away out of sight.

"You are okay Peter?" Kitty asked looking worried helping Peter up.

"I am, how about you?" Peter asked right back and she nodded, apart from a few cuts and bruises they were not as bad as they could have been.

They then realised the Punisher was there who just smiled and said "here is the briefcase they were here for, apparently they are working for Kilgore International. One more thing: if you are making your own hero team I wouldn't turn down an invitation!"

Frank then the case and then disappeared. "Tony we have the case thanks to the help of the Punisher and I think we encountered Agent Venom!" Peter said in his communication.

"That's great, maybe we can invite the Punisher over! Bruce and I will be with you as soon as we have a chat with an old friend."

**MU2:AOF**

The female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May was walking with Phil Coulson the man from Tony's display, a man in a suit called Agent Grant Ward and a woman called Skye.

"So not only did we not get the briefcase but 'the Calvary' got beat in hand to hand combat?" Grant said thinking over the failure of the mission they were in to watch over that meeting and retrieve the briefcase.

"Well it was Frank Castle the man who has managed to outrun S.H.I.E.L.D. the longest!" Melinda retorted.

"Let's just get back to the van!" Coulson said as they approached the van and outside were agents Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz.

"Fitz, Simmons why aren't you both in the van?" asked Grant wondering what was going on.

"We kind of have company!" Leo said nervously in a nervous British voice. They both then opened the door.

The agents had their eyes widened at the glaring faces of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. "_This is not good..._" Coulson was saying in his head.

"Coulson you seem alright...for a dead man!" Tony said his voice and face showing no humour at all.

**This chapter just to let you know this fic is far from dead!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marvel United 2: A.I.M. of Victory**

**So here I am king of retconning that A.I.M. is behind the Hooded Hero and Scorch.**

In a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. plane Phil Coulson and his team were talking to deputy director Maria Hill. "So what you are saying Stark and his little club of Jr Heroes were investigating the recent 'Red Hulk' sighting as well as A.I.M.'s recent dealings with the Friends of Humanity?" Coulson asked "and Frank Castle decided he wanted to help them as a secret ally?"

Hill nodded and Skye asked "wait Jr Heroes?"

Hill showed them two files. "Katherine Pryde goes by Shadowcat a Mutant student at Xavier's School for the Gifted, member of the group known as the X Men!" Hill explained as they look at Kitty's file.

"So 'Mutant' as in she possesses the X Gene?" Simmons asked and Hill nodded.

"Next Peter Parker secretly the vigilante known as Spider-Man." Hill then said as they looked at Peter's file "in the care of his aunt May Parker and his uncle Ben Parker before he was murdered, gained spider abilities from being bitten at Oscorp."

Skye was there thinking she would be leaking this information out if she still was with the Rising Tide and wasn't made to wear that bracelet of hers.

"This information is classified and no one especially no one in the Rising Tide is to get this." Hill said and agents Ward and May glared at Skye who just glared back, Coulson then realised something when he saw the name of Peter's parents.

"Richard Parker?" Coulson gasped "didn't he work with us before Oscorp?"

Hill then nodded as the plane landed on Stark Tower. They exited and went inside to see Tony and Bruce looking at the information from the briefcase Frank had given them.

Peter and Kitty was also there watching at the SHIELD Agents entered. "What is the truth Hill?" Tony demanded when he spotted Hill.

Hill sighed and said "Stark listen Director Fury said that Agent Coulson did die but we managed to bring him back, he said you all needed the push!"

"He ever tries that again and Fury will know what it will be like to have a repulsor blast shot right at his head!" Tony shouted.

"Listen Stark, Agent Coulson and his team will be working with you under your supervision." Hill said to surprised looks from Coulson, May and Ward.

"WHAT?" they blurted out as Hill then glared at them.

"I trust Stark will bring you up to speed." Hill said and before she left she said "and Stark – Frank Castle does join your little group after you are done with A.I.M. tell him we can offer him a pardon in exchange for him signing up."

"I will let Punisher know if he shows up!" Tony fired back as Hill left.

"So as Hill said I will be in charge and Bruce here will be my second in command!" Tony said pointing to Bruce and soon the members of Coulson' team started introducing herself.

"So basically May is like another Black Widow." Peter whispered to Kitty who then giggled and facing Tony he asked "so what was in that briefcase?"

"Apparently A.I.M. has found some way of negating some of the side effects of Extremis in order to make a stronger batch. "explained Bruce to the group.

"So this A.I.M. is behind those incidents with Mike the Hooded Hero and Scorch." Skye mused and Tony nodded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but yes." Tony nodded before continuing "and when the Punisher gave my friends the briefcase he said that the A.I.M. guys are doing business with Kilgore International that company run by some snotty ten year old brat Kade Kilgore."

"There is another thing." Bruce explained "A.I.M. has found a way to make a batch of Extremis to increase the brain's power and capabilities, maybe even developing telekinetic."

"Let us have a look!" Fitz said excitedly as he and Simmons looked at the notes in the briefcase.

"Hey you two can join me, Bruce, Peter and Kitty in our science family." Tony said smiling at them.

"I still don't remember agreeing to a science family!" Bruce grumbled as Gwen ran into the room.

"Peter are you alright? I heard you fought someone wearing 'the Suit' that attacked you in Oscorp!" Gwen said hugging Peter.

"Who is this?" Skye asked and Ward and May just shrugged. Peter then calmed Gwen down.

"I am alright Gwen." Peter said as Gwen gave him a pen drive and a metal container that had what seemed to be black ooze moving about.

"All the data Oscorp had about 'the Suit' and the only other piece of it that they had left." Gwen said looking like she was crying "to help you see if you can find a way to permanently stop it!"

"Thanks Ms Stacy." Tony said "Fitz, Simmons do you think you can study the things Ms Stacy just brought us."

Fitz and Simmons nodded as Peter gave them the container and the pen drive and they began going to work.

"How was being dead like?" Tony asked Coulson.

"It was weird..." Coulson replied shaking his head.

"I wonder what Cap would think if he knew you were alive..." Tony said and then he was in thought "speaking of the Capsicle I wonder how he is doing, last time I heard he was on time off with Agent Romanoff..."

**MU2:AOV**

Hawaii

Steve was nervous as he was on the private beach S.H.I.E.L.D. owned and used as a resort for vacationing or retired agents. Since helping stopping Loki a second time he was spending time with his fellow Avenger new girlfriend Natasha.

He was lying next to Natasha who they were both wearing swimsuits.

"You know I think I might be lucky that you are you." Natasha said smirking at "men nowadays would ogle their girlfriends when they are like this and would have one in mind."

"Not till I am married Natasha will I even think like that." Steve replied "not even if you look nice in that two piece swimsuit."

"Bikini you mean." Natasha replied looking annoyed as she was wearing a black bikini that definitely was different from the swimwear of the women in Steve's time.

Steve smiled, Natasha was like Peggy, beautiful, fierce, tough and not afraid to stand up to the big men – his kind of women.

**MU2:AOV**

George Tarleton was cackling as he was on his office. He was looking over his blood pressure and analysis reports on his brain.

"The new batch of Extremis has increased my brain's capabilities." laughed George "soon it will grow to the point where I can come up with a way to destroy Stark and his little group of heroes!"

He then saw his phone was calling him. "Hello?" he asked on the phone.

"Yes we have the Friends of Humanity to act as our guinea pigs." Said George to the man he was talking to on the other hand "Yes we have the chip to keep Agent Venom under control. Wait is Kilgore none the wiser? Yes he may be a psychotic brat unusually smart for his age but he is still a naive brat who hasn't realised yet he has allowed us in a position we can take his company away from him if he no longer proves useful to us."

He then stood up and asked "since Stark's group has become increasingly meddlesome should the off-chance Agent Venom fail to kill them can we count on the Red Hulk to finish them off?"

"Excellent!" laughed George with a smirk as he turned off his phone.

**MU2:AOV**

In Tony's lab Peter, Kitty, Gwen, Fitz and Simmons were looking over the notes of the Suit. "So Oscorp designed this with different DNA and substances?" asked Fritz nervously looking over the notes "no wonder the Suit is as unpredictable as it is with the different chemicals reacting violently against eachother!"

Tony came to Peter and asked "hey Peter got a minute, I have something I want to show you!"

Peter then left with Tony as he followed him through a hallway. "I know you like that suit S.H.I.E.L.D. gave you but for instances like this against threats like Venom and Red Hulk, over the past few days I have been making something for you!"

They then came across what seemed to be a door. "J.A.R.V.I.S. please reveals the Iron Spider Mark I!" Tony said to his A.I.

"_At once sir._" J.A.R.V.I.S. said as the door opened up and Peter's jaw dropped.

It was a metal armour suit about Peter's Size. It was coloured red with yellow eyes and it even had a yellow spider logo on it. It even had about three yellow robotic spider legs on its back.

"Designed with what I put in the new web-shooters with you along with repulsor webbing i have designed." Smiled Tony "the helmet display is specifically designed to work with the brainwaves I theorised help causes your Spider Sense to work and it is designed to be capable of the agility moves that you can do. Something for when you need big guns in a fight, so what do you think?"

Peter was speechless, minutes later Kitty and Gwen came along the hall looking for him when they saw the suit.

"I kind of guessed this was coming." Smiled Gwen.

"I think you will look good in that thing." Smiled Kitty to her boyfriend.

**Yeah Aspiringactor at least was wondering when the Iron Spider suit would be brought up. I admit it took a while for the design of the costume to grow on me, years ago when I first saw pictures of the design I wasn't too fond with the look for some reason.**


End file.
